


The Ereshkigal Valentine Delight

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Cu Alter was ahead of the game. Eresh didn't know how he knew!
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Ereshkigal | Lancer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Ereshkigal Valentine Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Cu Alter said bluntly after handing a delicate looking silk floral kimono to Eresh. Her entire face bloomed in a deep red that made Cu think of a bunny rabbit with that usual pale and peal like skin and the red, red, eyes with the twin tails of gold trailing behand her head as the ears.

“Bu- but I didn’t even get to hand over Alter’s Valentine’s day chocolate.” Ereshkigal protested softly. In her hands was a red wrapped box.

“I already had some of it.” Alter admitted openly. The words easy as he braced the swaying small figure in front of him that looked like she was in a frantic mess at the moment. It was cute when she did that unlike others that made him feel like it would be better to stab them for irritating him.

"How!?" Eresh was so careful. She worked on her chocolate when he was not there. He was on more and more gathering quests lately with Master, so he should have missed it altogether. She even cleared the scent of chocolate with frequent trips to the bathhouse to throw him off!

"Your failed batches." Alter allowed himself to huff as he pulled her into his arms. The bunny episode of making herself dizzy was taking over the longer she was lost in her head. He could practically _hear_ her freaking out on how he found out.

"Failed batches?" Eresh was finally calming down. Now that he said it she started to link it all together. Eresh had to bury her face into Alter's chest as soon as it hit her.

"You found my failed batches from my gift of chocolate to Master?" She made practice batches everyday for weeks! No wonder he noticed then. She tended to have made so many that some of them were tossed into her room, which is _their_ room. Of course, he was going to find out!

"Tasted good." Alter grunted out as he began to rub soothing circles on her back with one hand and pet along her hair with the other. She loved physical contact. It was something Alter could have done without before her. Now he was used to it and ready to even reach out for it first, but only with her. Everyone else was out of luck. Master has a small privilege, but only a short one. Alter wasn't doing anything unnecessary at all, hauling them out of the fire was an obvious reason for that. 

"Really?" Eresh was shy. And very happy. It was better than when Master told her how delicious her soul cage chocolate was. 

"Ate all of it." Alter confirmed. IT was a little bitter, but who needed something that was overly sweet. It went perfectly after savory dinners and a lot better for a snack than anything that he had to take with him when stuck out in the field. Without Emiya Archer, or one of the cooking type Servants, camp meals were shit ,but still food, in Alter's mind. 

"I'm so glad." Eresh allowed herself to relax into him and feel pleased. He liked all of her chocolate and was willing to take the one she still hadn't given to him. He was so prepared he even got her a beautiful gift to wear the next time she wanted to feel pretty on an off day. 

Most preferably a date. 

That was a good idea.

"Alter... could we go on a date where I get to wear my new pretty kimono?" Eresh was so hopeful.

"Get dressed and we can do whatever you like." Alter was all too willing to follow her lead.


End file.
